


If I Dare To Tell The Truth

by flickawhip



Series: Joy and Jane [4]
Category: The Coroner (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Part 4.Truth or Dare.Grace plays a game with Joy and Jane.





	If I Dare To Tell The Truth

“Truth or dare? What are we... fourteen?”

“Just... go with it... or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Jane can’t help her slight smile, noting that Joy sighed but didn’t argue, letting the girl between them choose what happened next. The game was simple, easy even, and yet Joy knew from the way her heart fluttered that this could make her life... interesting. 

“So... Truth or Dare Mum?”

Grace’s cheeky grin warned of danger and Jane winced before answering. 

“Truth...”

“When did you really fall in love with Joy?”

Jane had flushed deeply and instantly, barely managing to hide her embarrassment. 

“The second I laid eyes on her...”


End file.
